Ayano's Boyfriend
by Funkymonkey 321
Summary: Ayano's out with a boyfriend thats not all that he seems, Rubbish summary but maybe the storys better. :)


**I thought this one-shot up the other day whilst listening to my teacher going on about boyfriends and stuff in Sex ED.**

**Sorry if it's got some mistakes I hurried it. :)**

* * *

**Ayano's Boyfriend…**

"Kazuma Nii-San… I have major news to tell you!" Ren said through the phone.

"What is it Ren?" Kazuma asked in a bored voice, sipping his coffee.

"Well… you see I was talking with Nanase and Yukari… and…well…t-they said…" Ren stammered hesitating, thinking about what he would say.

"Ren spit it out" Kazuma ordered growing bored with their conversation.

"Ayano-has-a-boyfriend" he said quietly mumbling.

"WHAT?" Kazuma's heart literally skipped a beat and then stopped completely, thinking he'd possibly misheard he asked again "What did you just say?"

"Well you see Ayano has a boyfriend and Yukari said that they started dating about two years back but then he moved to England so they broke up but he came back a week ago and they started dating again, and it's from Yukari so it's probably true." Little Ren's voice trailed off as he finished.

"What's this bastard like?" Kazuma growled making Ren whimper on the other side of the phone line.

"Well according to Yukari, he's one of the oldest in their year, he's super popular, he's super gorgeous and he had a crush on Ayano since first grade… and apparently he's going to take her to a hotel tonight… to do stuff… together." Ren said blushing slightly, Waiting for Kazuma's answer. "Hey Kazuma, are you still there?" Ren asked when he realised there was no sounds from the other end.

"I'm behind you" Kazuma spoke, climbing through the window patting Ren's head as he went by, he sat on the bed thinking to him-self. _'A boyfriend, Ayano; not two things I would put in a sentence… unless it was me and her' _

"Oh hi Nii-San, why are you here?" Ren bought Kazuma out of his thoughts.

"Because we're going to find Ayano" Kazuma placed a hand to his head and wiped off any of the settling summer dew that had rested there. Picking Ren up he flew out the open window into the late sunny afternoon.

o0o

**(With Ayano)**

"Kyo where are we going?" Ayano asked shyly as her boyfriend dragged her through the now dark back streets of downtown Tokyo

"To a _very _special place my sweet princess" Kyo whispered seductively his raven black hair falling over his green forest eyes.

Ayano let out a small girlish giggle trying to re-discover the love she'd once felt and held for this boy… but no matter how hard she tried another man- no wait a _certain pervert_ would just keep on popping into her head. "Can't we just go to a restaurant, Kyo-San…? Please" she whined

"No! You just ate you greedy fat girl. Can't you see that I'm taking you somewhere special" Kyo shouted letting her go; Ayano visibly recoiled back up against the alley wall.

"K-Kyo that's not very nice"

"Oh shut-up you stupid bitch"

"Enraiha come forth" Ayano chanted holding out her hand to receive the legendary fire sword… but nothing happened "Enraiha come forth" she tried again.

Kyo laughed at her "You really think that you a pathetic fire user could defeat me… the offspring of one of the most powerful demons to have ever lived. REALLY" he taunted pressing her up against the wall with his body.

"Just leave me alone" she pleaded tears streaming down her cheeks _'Argh, why do I feel so hopeless, what is this I just don't feel normal'_

"No" he growled, she watched in horror as his eyes turned blood red, his aura darkened and massive long fangs protruded from both his top and bottom set of teeth. "you know if I bite ya, you'll be a slave to me for the rest of your pathetic human life… and a _particular slave_ at that" he jeered twisting her neck to the side with brute force.

"KAZUMA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs knowing he was her last strand of help and rescue and possibly only strand.

WHAM

I felt the ground shudder and I heard the impact of wind hitting Kyo's body as he was thrown against a brick wall. Looking over to my left I saw Kazuma do possibly the scariest glare at Kyo.

o0o

Kazuma POV:

'_God I want to kill this bastard... Well I haven't had much target practice since Pandemonium, so I guess…' _I raised my right arm up ready to strike this arsehole that had tried to hurt **MY **Ayano. Building the energy up I let it all go in one hit slicing _'Kyo'_ in half his eyes widened as his body glowed red for a second and he burst into nothingness.

I looked over at Ayano who seemed to be shaking with her head bent down so I couldn't see her eyes. Walking over to her I bent down just in front of the young girls face.

"Ayano" I heard her name escape my lips, it just sounded so right, to be able to say her name every night and day would feel… beyond amazing.

"Kazuma" she whimpered wrapping her arms around me and clinging to me like I was a life raft. "Thank you for saving me I would've become Kyo's slave if you hadn't… Kazuma I love you" She finished and suddenly her body went limp in my arms.

"Ayano?" I whispered pulling the hot head girl away to see if she was hurt. I smiled when I saw her innocent face; her eyes closed her breathing level, the rise and fall of her Semi-flat chest. She was just asleep or fainted.

"I love you to princess" I whispered in her ear then kissing her perfectly shaped nose.

* * *

**The End**

**Hope ya enjoyed :)**

_Thank you for reading a funky monkey production :P_

_P.S. if you're wondering where Ren went he got caught up by his girlfriend_


End file.
